She Kissed Him
by Setsumiya-kami
Summary: She kisses Adrien right at the front of the classroom with everyone watching and Martinette can't help the tears that start to form in her eyes.
This started off of one idea I had and this happened while studying for exams.

I hope you like it!

* * *

That's when it happens. Right in the middle of the classroom at lunch with everyone looking at them as their lips meet. Her lips are soft just like she said as she loops her arms around to his neck and her hands grasp his hair. Adrien's eyes go wide with shock and that's when he sees her. A teary eyed Marinette sitting behind where Adrien was attacked by Chloe. Their eyes meet while Chloe is still attached to his mouth and Marinette bolts out of the room. She ran without a second thought as tears start flowing down her cheeks.

Adrien immediately pushes Chloe off of him and heads towards the door. He knows why she did that. It was a surprise but he now realizes that she had only kissed him to ruin Marinette. The sweet innocent girl who sat behind him and the one who also secretly held a part of his heart next to Ladybug. Now he only had one thing on his mind, not Chloe or the hooting and comments from his classmates, no he was only thinking about finding Marinette. He had to make sure she was okay and also that no black butterfly came after her. He saw her run out of the classroom but to where he had no idea. He thought maybe the girl's washroom and the closest one was through the locker room so he headed there.

Adrien started to push open the door to the locker room when he heard the soft sounds of crying mixed with sniffling. He stopped and his heart sank. She was crying because of him. Maybe not all because of him but he had contributed to a part of it. Just as he was about to speak Adrien heard a smaller voice come from within the room, one that for sure wasn't Marinette's.

"It'll be okay Marinette." The smaller voice was speaking and Adrien strained to hear it without opening the door more or alerting that he was there.

"How do you know Tikki? She _kissed_ him!" That voice was Marinette and at the end of her sentence another sob followed by a sniffle.

"Did you see his face? He didn't want that kiss nor did he like it!"

"But Adrien is too nice to reject her Tikki. He'll probably end up with her." As Marinette spoke Adrien tried to remember a person named Tikki at their school.

"Oh Marinette..." whoever was in the room with her, this Tikki, let out a soft sigh before Marinette continued.

"Chole only did it because she heard me telling Alya I was going to confess to Adrien today about how I feel."

His ears perked up at that. She was going to confess? To him? He tried to think of Alya one day saying that girls would confess their love to whoever they liked and it was usually really hard for the confessor to do it. He felt even worse for Marinette knowing that. Then his heart did a flip. That meant that Marinette Dupain-Cheng who sat behind him in class and who struggled to talk to him normally actually had a crush on him. Hell, she might even love him! He felt his face heating up and realized that he had been daydreaming while leaning against the door and that the voices on the other side started to talk again.

"Would it help taking a patrol around Paris as Ladybug?"

Adrien's fast beating love struck heart stopped upon hearing the small voice. He heard movement like someone getting off of the floor.

"It wouldn't hurt. Okay, Ti-"

All of a sudden the squeaky sound of the door slowly opening filled the small locker room. Adrien winced when he realized it was him as he had leaned harder against the door causing it to slowly open and reveal him. Two pairs of eyes landed on him before one small red blob flew behind Marinette's back. The two of them just looked at each other before darting their eyes away.

"Uh...hi" Adrien broke the silence first.

"Hi." Marinette all but squeaked out.

' _Well at least she's talking'_. He thought to himself.

"I uh just wanted to see how you were doing, you know, since you ran out of the room after seeing...that." he looked up to her face and noticed how red it was and how puffy her eyes looked. He had to resist the urge to get closer and comfort her. She would probably be too freaked out by his sudden actions.

"I'm okay. I'm happy for you and that you have a girlfriend now." She was looking everywhere but at him.

"I'm not dating Chloe. I don't like her at all in that way." _I feel about you that way._ Although he couldn't say the last part out loud so he thought it while pleading she would somehow be able to get the message.

Adrien watched as she looked at him with huge blown out slightly red eyes. His heart skipped another beat. This girl might just give him a heart attack.

"Oh…so uh, Adrien?" Marinette looked away again.

"Yeah?"

"How much did you hear?" Marinette looked him right in the eyes. She knew he was listening.

"Oh well….I didn't-...a littl-...some...all of it. I kind of maybe heard all of it."

"Oh god."

"What were you saying about ladybug and uh" Adrien looked around the room. "who else was in here that you were talking to?"

"Oh...uh…I was…how awesome saying. No, saying how awesome-"

"Marinette, he knows." That tiny voice was back and Adrien looked around for the source.

Suddenly the red blob he had slightly saw earlier flew out from behind Marinette and floated in front of his face. He now noticed it was a small red creature with black dots and eyes that almost matched the girl standing in front of him. Questions started to fill his head.

"A-a kwami?" he had actually voiced that one out loud.

"Hello Adrien! I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm Tikki." the small kwami, Tikki, was talking to him.

"Tikki!" Marinette hissed out their name and the red kwami looked at her.

"He heard us talking. He knows you're Ladybug."

Both Adrien's and Marinette's eyes grew wide as they looked towards each other.

"You're Ladybug?!"

Marinette leaped forwards and covered his mouth with her hands. He had yelled without meaning to and if class hadn't already started by now then someone would come to see who was yelling. Marinette realized her position with her hands still on his mouth then jumped back while holding her hands up in front of her with a silent plea in her eyes.

"S-sorry"

"You're Ladybug." he said it more quietly this time.

"Yes." She lowered her hands and looked away. Tikki floated next to her head watching them. "But…but you can't tell anyone! Not even Nino and definitely not Alya!"

"Don't worry, I purr-romise not to tell anyone." Adrien chuckled. Marinette was a stuttering nervous wreck but he couldn't get over how cute she looked and the fact that the two people who occupied his heart was actually one. He felt like he was floating.

"And…and I'm sorry if you're disappointed that I'm Ladybug. I know you admired her and, and now you know that I'm her but I'm nothing to admire and uh…" Adrien walked towards Marinette and placed a single finger against her lips which amazingly stopped her rambling immediately.

"I could never be disappointed in you, my Lady. In fact, I'm pawsitivly over joyed it is you behind that mask. Oh by the way, I more than admire you." Adrien winked and dropped his hand while a smile took over his face. Marinette started to frown.

"You don't believe me. You're acting like Chat Noir to make fun of me now aren't you."

"Oh, I'm not acting at all." Adrien stepped around Marinette and walked towards the large windows at the other side of the room. He pushed one open and gestured towards the roofs of the buildings outside. "Didn't I hear something about wanting to go for a run around Paris? Mind if I join?"

"Um, but how will you-?" Marinette looked at him blankly and gestured with her hands towards the roof and window and made a movement with her hands to almost simulate flying.

Adrien smiled at her then opened the side of his white shirt allowing a small black blob to come flying out of it and hover in front of his face. Tikki sat on Marinette's shoulders and a little laugh escaped from the small kwami which went unnoticed while the girl watched in amazement.

"You owe me a whole wheel of the finest camembert later for this."

"Okay now, Plagg, transform me!"

Marinette watched as the mouse, actually it was more like a cat kwami was drawn into the ring that Adrien always wore. A flash of green caused her to close her eyes but when she opened them instead of Adrien Agreste standing in front of the window it was Chat Noir. Her mouth dropped open.

"You…you're…Chat?!" Now it was Marinette's turn to yell and Adrien sent her another wink.

"Surprised my Lady?"

"You…I…uh…Chat Noir…ahhhh we should…" Marinette continued to stare lack jawed at the boy in front of her while rambling incoherent words.

"Yes, we should go talk somewhere. Although I'd rather not do that here where anyone can walk in." Adrien gestured towards the window to leave.

Marinette finally broke from the trance she was under and looked around the room. He was right, anyone could walk in at any moment and hear what they were saying. They needed somewhere more private and a run around Paris plus talking didn't sound all that bad. Marinette would just have to be home before school ended and Alya rushed to her room to make sure the poor girl didn't die from a broken heart. She realized Adrien, no Chat Noir, was looking at her and she nodded her head in a 'yes' motion.

"Okay, yeah, but…but just a quick run and we can talk." Marinette found it easier to talk to Chat Noir's face. Even though she now knew it was Adrien behind that mask.

"Okay" Chat opened both sides of the window and let them open wide allowing for an easy escape route from the school building without being seen.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Within a flash of red Marinette was no longer standing in the locker room. In her spot was Ladybug and Chat Noir felt his stomach tighten watching the transformation before his eyes. He really did love his Lady. She moved to come stand next to him at the window and they both looked out planning out the route they would take in their heads.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ladybug pulled off her yo-yo and was about to throw it towards the chimney across the street when Chat's voice stopped her.

"Oh wait before we leave, what was that first part?"

"First part?" Ladybug dropped her hand holding the yo-yo and tilted her head, she feared he had heard what she said but was hoping he didn't.

"Yeah, before I came in you said something that sounded like confessing to me?" He smiled like a cat but his cheeks tinted pink then turned a darker red.

"You…you heard that too?" Now Mariette's cheeks almost matched her mask.

Adrien chuckled.

"Ladybug, Marinette, would you like to go out with me?"

* * *

I could never get tired of writing and reading these two confess and reveal their identity okay.

Thank you for reading!

-As a side note, I'll be attending Anime North this year again and will be cosplaying Ladybug on the Saturday and I would love to meet any other miraculous fans!


End file.
